1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a set of artificial teeth for producing a dental prosthetic appliance.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a need for advanced technique and experience for arrangement of artificial teeth at the time of producing a dental prosthetic appliance (plate dentures).
Although an artificial tooth is formed by a mold in general, it is not suitable to provide a parting line of the mold on a buccal surface and an occlusal surface for functional and aesthetic reasons. Therefore, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 9-220242, the parting line of the mold is positioned on surfaces of the artificial tooth in a mesial-distal direction. For forming a shape for drawing the artificial tooth out from the mold, the parting line of the mold is provided so as to pass through the highest contours of the artificial tooth.
A burr is generated on the parting line on the surfaces of the artificial tooth formed by the mold. Thus, when this burr is removed by grinding or the like, shapes of the surfaces of the artificial tooth in the mesial-distal direction, particularly shapes in the vicinity of the highest contours vary contrary to what was designed.
The artificial tooth is abutted with an artificial tooth adjacent in the mesial-distal direction at the vicinity of the highest contours. Thus, it is difficult to recognize a positional relationship between the artificial teeth having the highest contours of varied shapes due to the burr removal described above, so that arrangement of the artificial teeth at the time of producing the dental prosthetic appliance becomes a more difficult operation.